filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock Lee
Brock Lee appears in WORST FILM EVER (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL). Chin-Chin found him in the parking lot of the United Realms Headquarters and gives command of him to Frank. They became friends -or at least competitors- and betted against each other during the Crawfish Olympics. Biography As Dade lie dying in Realm 6.2, Filthy Frank had to resort to desperate measures to find a cure; he had to seek out Chin-Chin for a cure. Chin-Chin informed him that a "Doctor Sack" in Neo-Pakistan could possibly heal Dade's ailments. However, the Dark Lord knew it would be suicide to send Frank alone into Neo-Pakistan without protection and told Brock Lee and his unnamed friend, the two of which he had found in the parking lot, to accompany Frank on his journey. The three traveled into Neo-Pakistan, disgusted from the terrors inside the Realm and finally made it to the office of Doctor Sack. Sack refused to help them, as he didn't want to get all Filthy by hanging around Frank. The ensuing argument eventually turned into violence, and Doctor Sack pulled out a gun and threatened the three. Brock readied his broccoli for combat, being the only one who Sack would admit was intimidating, but, as the rest of his compadres, shit bricks when Doctor Sack whipped out his big, long cane. Sack forced them to disarm, then shooed them out of his office, telling them never to return again. Brock Lee, his contract not yet over, followed Frank back to his lab and waited for orders. Suddenly, Frank ran over to his henchmen, telling them to get ready for a fight, but before he could explain anything, Racist Santa appeared, thirsty for Dade's chocolate blood. Brock sprung into action, his two pieces of broccoli by his side, and squared off with the S.O.B. It was a close match, but Brock Lee narrowly won, chasing Racist Santa out of the building. Sadly, Frank could not find a cure for Dade soon enough, and he died shortly afterwards with Pink Guy at his side. It is unknown where Brock and his friend went after Dade's death. With their contracts fulfilled, they had no reason to hang around Frank anymore. This being said, Frank is a much better ruler than Chin-Chin, so they may have stayed with him to avoid having to deal with Chin-Chin's. In ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS, Brock shows his distaste for Alpha Centurion who, soon after, was revealed to be The Shaman and the two began to fight. When The Shaman overpowered Brock, he called for Drone to help. Drone soon after began chasing after The Shaman and shooting an unknown type of missile. It is unknown if The Shaman survived the ordeal. Brock has won 15 races and has lost 4,001. Abilities Broccoli Dueling Brock's skill at the art of Broccoli Dueling is unmatched; his powers were able to intimidate Sack and he was able to defeat Racist Santa in single combat. The Shaman was able to overpower Brock even when using his broccoli skill.